Written Script
Written Script is the placeholder name of a male unicorn pony with a gray coat, purple mane and tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a scroll.__TOC__ Development and design Written Script shares his design with Bright Bulb, Comet Tail, Rare Find, and S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, shares his mane and tail style and cutie mark with "Silver Script", shares his mane and tail style with Emerald Green, Stormfeather, "Chocolate Haze", "Cool Beans", "Klein", and S06E07 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2, shares his tail style with Apple Cinnamon, Cerulean Skies, Coco Crusoe, Don Neigh, Felix, Goldengrape, Neigh Sayer, Noteworthy, Prism Glider, Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Swoop, Red Delicious, Roger Silvermane, Whitewash, "Baritone", "Blue Bonnet", "Cherry Strudel", "Welch / Cloudy Haze", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #16, S05E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, and sometimes "Thorn", shares his cutie mark with Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, Tall Order, "Affero", "Hercules", S04E20 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, S05E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, and sometimes "Eiffel" and "Lavenderhoof", and resembles Shadow Lock. Written Script appears as a conceptual Pegasus pony in incidental male pony artwork by Robin Mitchell. Depiction in the series .]] Written Script first appears in the season two episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well as a member of Rainbow Dash's fan club. In the following episode, he appears in the crowd at the Wonderbolts Derby. He also plays a peasant unicorn in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. He appears next to Golden Harvest and "Dinky Doo" in The Last Roundup, in several crowd shots in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed. In season three, Written Script appears outside Twilight Sparkle's library complaining about Pinkie Pie's clones in Too Many Pinkie Pies. In One Bad Apple, he watches the Summer Harvest Parade. He appears nuzzling Golden Harvest in both Just for Sidekicks and Games Ponies Play, and he attends Twilight's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. .]] In season four, Written Script appears at the Summer Sun Celebration at the end of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and he once again nuzzles Golden Harvest in Flight to the Finish. He appears at the Rainbow Falls train station in Rainbow Falls, during Pinkie the Party Planner and at the end of The Goof Off in Pinkie Pride, at the Hay Burger restaurant in Twilight Time, at Sweetie Belle's play in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, at the Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, and in the auditorium at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In season five, Written Script attends the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, appears in Canterlot in Amending Fences, and appears at Canterlot Carousel's grand opening in Canterlot Boutique. Written also appears in the season six episodes No Second Prances, A Hearth's Warming Tail, Spice Up Your Life, The Cart Before the Ponies, and The Fault in Our Cutie Marks as well as the season seven episode Forever Filly. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Written Script is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. Gallery References es:Written Script pl:Written Script Category:Background characters